


[Podfic] Everything

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy work to another site, Emotions, Explicit Consent, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Vulnerable Sherlock, accidental snuggling, bed sharing, early christmas present for all y'all lovlies, not so accidental frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John wakes up with an armful of Sherlock.This – situation – is unusual, yes, and definitely unfamiliar, but in no way does it feel wrong.Rather, it feels the exact opposite.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	[Podfic] Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431043) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Happy happy birthday pattern! Hope it's a great one. :D

Length: 34:51

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iud3l4meqjdv30q/Everything_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/everything-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/post music - [Be Still by The Fray (Sarah Handy cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG7P4Rdi-_8)


End file.
